


A House is not a Home (Unless You're in it)

by Thatslowburntho



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatslowburntho/pseuds/Thatslowburntho
Summary: "I miss you all the time," She admits, closing her eyes and breathing Val in.Juliana struggles to balance work and her relationship.





	A House is not a Home (Unless You're in it)

Juliana is exhausted.

 

The city lights and fast-moving cars all fade into a blur as she cruises down the highway. She doesn’t think about anything besides going home.

 

Her exhaustion is not new. In fact, most days she finds herself driving home from work with tired eyes and sore muscles. It comes with the territory of being Mexico City’s most in-demand designer.

 

The weekdays are filled with meetings with clients that last hours, tours of potential venues for shows, calls to modeling agencies, business deals with stores that want to feature her clothing, etc. The list goes on and on, and Juliana feels so overwhelmed that sometimes she starts to wonder if it’s all worth it.

 

It’s nearly 10’clock at night when she finally pulls into her driveway. It’s a ridiculous time to get home from work considering how early she left the house in the morning. The thought makes the slump in her shoulders drop just a little bit lower.

 

She exits her car and makes her way up the cobblestone driveway, heels clicking rhythmically with each step she takes. It’s a cool night in the city, and the wind tickles the bare skin of her shoulders until she shelters herself on the front porch. She digs her house key into the door lock, balancing her heavy work bag on her shoulder as she opens the door.

 

The inside of the house is warm and cozy compared to the chilly night air outside. Juliana drops her bag on the table next to the door and slips out of her heels. She breathes out of sigh of contentment, happy to finally be home.

 

From there, her body moves on autopilot towards the bedroom, towards the very person who makes the house feel like a home.

 

Valentina.

 

Juliana finds her asleep in their king-sized bed, with a book in her lap and reading glasses still on. She stands in the doorway, staring tenderly at the beautiful woman in front of her. If Valentina were to wake up and slowly open her eyes, Juliana is sure she would melt on the spot.

 

With one last look at Valentina, she makes her way into the en-suite bathroom, so she can clean away the long day and get ready for bed. She takes her makeup off first, gently wiping at her face until it’s completely natural and bare. Then she moves to take off her dress, but she quickly remembers that the dress has a zipper, one that Valentina had to help her with that morning. She hates the idea of having to disturb Valentina’s peaceful sleep, but she can’t reach the zipper on her own.

 

She leaves the bathroom and walks to Valentina’s side of the bed, kneeling down so that she’s closer to Valentina’s ear. She rubs lightly at her girlfriend’s arm and whispers, “Val.”

 

The older girl shifts a little bit but doesn’t wake up. Juliana smiles and tries again. “Val, wake up.”

 

Valentina’s eyes flutter open, and when she realizes that Juliana is the reason she’s suddenly awake, her eyes light up. “Hey. You’re home," She says with a voice raspy from sleep.

 

Juliana leans in and kisses her on the cheek, nuzzling their faces together and staying there for a few precious moments. “Sorry, I’m late.”

 

Juliana feels like she says it every night lately, but Valentina is nothing but patient with her. Always supportive of her.

 

“Está bien, Mi amor,” Valentina says, bringing their lips together. Juliana melts into the kiss, overwhelmed by how much of a stir the simple action causes within her. God, she loves this woman. She’ll never stop loving this woman.

 

When they pull away, Juliana finds Valentina’s hand and interlocks their fingers. “Can you help me out of this dress?”

 

Valentina nods and stands up, pulling Juliana up with her. “Turn around.”

 

Juliana feels Valentina brush her hair away from her neck and then the slow pull of the zipper until it stops at her lower back. Valentina’s hands find Juliana’s bare back, ghosting over her skin. She feels so safe in Valentina’s presence, so whole. Feelings of resentment towards her job build in her gut, and she can’t help but feel like crap for letting her work keep her away from this. She clenches her jaw as the guilt settles in.

 

Valentina pushes Juliana’s dress off her shoulders and the entire garment falls to the floor, leaving Juliana in just her underwear. Juliana turns around and drops her head onto Valentina’s shoulder, frowning into her shirt.

 

Valentina’s arms slide around Juliana’s waist. “What’s wrong, Mi amor?”

 

Juliana releases a frustrated sigh and clings to Valentina tight, burying her face into Valentina’s neck. “I miss you all the time,” She admits, closing her eyes and breathing Val in.

 

She hears Valentina sigh in response to her confession, and then Valentina is pulling her down onto the bed, guiding her until she’s sitting in Valentina’s lap. Valentina runs her hands through Juliana’s hair, one of the many ways she knows how to comfort her. Juliana leans back against Valentina’s chest and lets herself unwind in her girlfriend’s arms.

 

“I miss you, too,” Valentina says after a while. “Every day, actually.”

 

She circles her arms around Juliana’s waist and kisses her shoulder. “I know how hard you’ve had to work to get to where you are now,” She continues. “Do I like waiting all week to finally spend time with you?” Another kiss lands on Juliana’s shoulder. “Of course not, but I know its worth the wait. I’m so proud of you, Juls.”

 

Juliana doesn’t understand how Valentina does it. How she knows exactly what to say. How her words and her touch can envelop Juliana so fully that she feels it down to her bones.

 

She turns around in Valentina’s lap so that she’s more so straddling her and tilts her head at the older girl. “Why are you so good at making me feel better, hmm?” She smiles at Val and traces her fingers up and down her arm.

 

Valentina giggles at Juliana’s antics. “I don't know, but it’s charming, right?”

 

Juliana kisses her, deep and long. “I love you,” She confesses after, holding Valentina’s face in her hands.

 

Bright blue eyes bore into hers. “I love you too.”


End file.
